Llévame contigo
by Salacia Sparrow
Summary: Historia ubicada despues de "Carpe Jugulum". Agnes se da cuenta de que siente algo muy fuerte por Avena. Y por una vez, Perdita está de acuerdo y la apremia a confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


Agnes Nitt se paseaba por su cabaña de un lado al otro. Intentaba pasar el tiempo de cualquier manera: limpió todos los muebles, comenzó a leer un par de libros que Magrat se había dejado, hizo galletas para el próximo aquelarre e incluso intento tejer una rebeca de lana para la pequeña Esme. Pero todo era inútil: enseguida su mente enseguida volvía a él. Sabía que todo acabaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando el Bastante Reverendo Poderosamente Avena se marchara de Lancre. Solo tenía que aguantar hasta que eso ocurriese y aquella sensación de desesperación y ahogo se marcharía a Uberwald con él. Y lo habría conseguido de no ser por Perdita.

_¡Pero haz algo! ¡Vas a dejar que se vaya sin más! _Agnes trató de ignorarla. Sabía que no tenia forma de callarla, pero era como una niña pequeña: si no le hacían caso acababa por aburrirse. Sin embargo, aquella vez cuanto más silencio guardaba Agnes, más fuerte gritaba Perdita.

¿Y qué quería que hiciese? Avena era un hombre adulto que sabía lo que le convenía. Además, tenía razón en Lancre no había nada que un sacerdote pudiera hacer. No tenía ningún motivo para quedarse.

_¿Y qué hay de ti?_ Insistió la voz de su cabeza. _¿Qué hay de lo que sientes por él?_

Perdita era parte de su mente y por eso no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarle sus pensamientos (aunque ya lo había intentado varias veces). Era cierto, Agnes no estaba segura de poder llamarlo amor, porque nunca había estado enamorada de verdad, pero había leído suficientes novelas rosa como para poder intuirlo. Era extraño, en realidad solo hacia unos días que le conocía. Y además, la mitad del tiempo lo habían pasado luchando contra los vampyros. Pero el sacerdote de Om había conseguido despertar algo en ella. Al principio le había parecido un chico nervioso y asustado. Y el pequeño incidente en la ceremonia de imposición de nombre de la princesa solo había empeorado su imagen de él. Pero entonces llegaron los Urrácula y las brujas se habían visto obligadas a pedirle ayuda. Y aunque al principio Avena estaba muerto de miedo y parecía que no serviría de mucho, el hombre acabó por encontrar _su fuego_. Y después todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Agnes recordaría siempre lo sorpresa que sintió cuando vio a Poderosamente Avena en el castillo de los Urrácula y el miedo al ver como se enfrentaba al conde. Pero sobretodo, recordaría el asombro y la admiración cuando le cortó el cuello al vampyro con el hacha. Y cuando Vlad le había suplicado que le salvara de los campesinos enfurecidos y le había prometido que estarían juntos, ella se había visto tentada a acceder. Pero había mirado aquello ojos que tanto le habían gustado y solo había visto a Avena.

_¡Estas completa, perdida y locamente enamorada de ese idiota! Si le dejas ir cometerás el peor error de tu vida. _Insistió Perdita.

Agnes frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Desde cuándo a Perdita le gustaba Avena? Si cuando le conocieron no había parado de reírse de él.

_Puede que sea un estúpido llorón y un mojigato. Y que no sea tan guapo ni tan molón como Vlad. Pero tampoco es feo, tiene una carita muy dulce y unos ojos precios, aunque de esto último no estoy muy segura, porque no he podido mirarle a la cara más de tres segundos sin que se me vaya la vista a ese horrible forúnculo. Pero con forúnculo y todo es bastante mono. Y es inteligente, aunque no lo aparenta, y muy dulce. Y valiente, ayudo a Yaya a llegar a Uberwald en plena noche, y hay que tener muchas agallas para pasar tanto tiempo a solas con ella._

Mierda. Eso era lo malo de tener una segunda personalidad, que en el fondo pensaba como tú. No podía negar lo que había dicho Perdita porque ella sabía que era verdad. Aun así, daba igual lo que ella opinara, porque estaba claro que el no sentía lo mismo.

_¡Pero estás tonta! ¿No has visto cómo te mira? Si al principio no podía dirigirte la palabra sin ponerse a temblar. Y no sé que ha visto en ti, porque solo eres una bruja aficionada, y además estas gordísima, pero está claro que lo tienes colgado. Lo que pasa es que es tan tímido como tú._

Agnes soltó un respingo al oír aquello. ¿Era verdad? Desde luego, a Perdita se le daban mejor estas cosas que a ella. Pero lo cierto era que, ahora que lo decía, el sacerdote siempre había sido especialmente amable con ella y no paraba de sonreírle y de lanzarle miradas furtivas. ¿Quería decir aquello que, después de todo, si que tenía alguna posibilidad?

Pero daba igual lo que sintieran, aquello era imposible. Avena era un sacerdote omniano. Y lo más importante: ella era una bruja. Y por si fuera poco, era la doncella del aquelarre, si se enamoraba el trió quedaría incompleto. Yaya y Tata jamás lo aprobarían.

_¡¿Y qué más da? Que piensen lo que quieran esas harpías. ¡No puedes dejar que la gente te mangonee así! Es igual que lo que ocurrió en la Opera, no tienes agallas de luchar por lo que quieres. ¡Si ni siquiera te gusta ser bruja, solo lo haces porque es lo que esperan de ti! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer lo que la gente quiere que hagas para empezar a hacer lo que tú quieras?_

Agnes sintió que empezaba a tener migraña. La conversación con Perdita la había dejado peor de lo que estaba. Aunque aun era muy temprano, Agnes se fue a la cama.

…

Lancre era un reino pequeño, incluso para los estándares de los pequeños pueblos montañosos de las Montañas del Carnero, pero desde tiempos inmemoriales, los monarcas del reino habían tenido la necesidad de marcar su pequeño territorio y separarlo del pequeño territorio del vecino. Por esa razón habían creado una frontera. Uno podía salir del reino por cualquier lugar*, pero si uno quería salir _oficialmente _de Lancre, tenía que pasar por el control de frontera.Y salir oficialmente significaba que Shawn Ogg te firmara un papel con un sello grabado en una patata. Sin embargo, aquel día Shawn se encontraba arreglando los desperfectos ocasionados en la batalla del castillo de Lancre** y el control se encontraba vacío. Pero Agnes sabía que el Bastante Reverendo pasaría por allí.

"Y solo estoy haciendo esto porque le prometí que vendría a despedirme" le dijo a Perdita "No voy a decirle nada"

_¡Venga ya! ¿Y qué te traerá el futuro si no lo haces? ¿Ser la nueva Yaya Ceravieja? Incluso tú te has dado cuenta de que no podrás ser feliz sin él. ¡Y yo no podre ser feliz compartiendo cuerpo con una vieja bruja amargada!_

Finalmente, el Bastante Reverendo Poderosamente Avena apareció, montado en su burro. Parecía bastante triste y tenía una expresión melancólica, pero se le ilumino la cara al ver a Agnes.

-¡Buenos días! Vaya, al final has venido.

-No iba a dejar que te fueras sin despedirte –contestó Agnes. _Díselo, díselo. ¡Pídele matrimonio!_

-Me alegro. Yo tampoco quería irme sin decirte que ha sido un placer conocerte. Esta visita a Lancre ha sido muy, ejem, enriquecedora. Pero tú has sido lo mejor de todo –e inmediatamente, Avena se puso completamente rojo.

A Agnes no se le pasó inadvertido aquel gesto. ¿Podía ser cierto aquello? ¿El sacerdote estaba librando una batalla interna como la suya, luchando entre sus sentimientos y lo que era correcto?

-¿En serio quieres marcharte?

-Ya te lo dije. Quiero ir a Uberwald a predicar la palabra de Om. Sé que no será fácil, pero la luz de Om me guiara.

-Siempre podrías quedarte aquí –se apresuró a decir Agnes –El rey Verence estaría muy contento de poder contar contigo. Y no tienes que preocuparte por Tata Ogg, yo me encargaría de que no se metiera contigo. La gente de Lancre puede aprender mucho de ti.

-Lo dudo –dijo Avena con una sonrisa amarga –. Yo que vosotros lleváis mucho tiempo sin religión y os ha ido muy bien. Se puede encontrar la fe en cualquier parte, eso me lo enseñó Yaya. Yo solo estorbaría. Aquí no hay nada por lo que yo pueda quedarme.

-¡Estoy yo!

En cuanto escuchó su voz, Agnes se llevó una mano a la boca. Aquello no lo había dicho ella, había sido Perdita aprovechando que tenia la guardia baja para tomar el control de su cuerpo. Avena se quedó bastante confundió por la revelación, pero después se limitó a volver a sonreír con tristeza.

-Si, estás tu. Pero eres una bruja. Pasaría el tiempo, te dedicarías a las… cosas que hacen las brujas y te olvidarías de mi. Y cuando Tata no estuviera, tú serias la encargada de venir a recordarme que a las brujas no les gustan los omnianos. Los siento, pero lo mejor para los dos es que me vaya.

Avena se separó de Agnes y se dirigió de nuevo a su burro.

-¡Entonces llévame contigo!

Avena dio un salto de sorpresa al oír aquellas palabras. Y también Perdita, porque aquella vez no era ella la que había hablado. Había sido Agnes, reuniendo todo el valor que jamás creyó que tendría.

-Llévame contigo. A Uberwald o donde sea, pero yo quiero acompañarte, quiero estar junto a ti en todo momento –Agnes no sabía que estaba diciendo. Solo sabía que no soportaba ver apartarse de ella a la persona que más amaba en el mundo –Porque te quiero. Y es la primero vez que siento algo así, no es que no me haya fijado en otros chicos antes, pero ellos eran diferentes, no eran como tú. Tú me haces emocionarme con solo una sonrisa, me diste fuerzas cuando los vampiros atacaron a Yaya, tú me has echó sentir especial por una vez en mi vida. Y yo te amo, no sé porque ni como, solo sé que no voy a dejar que te marches, que si hace falta me enganchare a ti hasta que accedas a llevarme y que no pienso separarme de ti en lo que me queda de vida.

Agnes tuvo que respirar hondo. Había dicho todo aquello de carrerilla. En su cabeza, Perdita se había quedado muda de asombro. Avena tampoco decía nada, tenía los ojos como platos y había escuchado aquella declaración con la boca abierta. Parecía que le habían dado en la cabeza con un martillo. Finalmente, pareció salir del _shock._

-Yo también te quiero –dijo simplemente.

Agnes sonrió, porque aquella frase era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. Y Perdita lloraba de emoción ante la escena.

-Pero… Agnes, esto no puede ser. No puedes dejarlo todo por mí. ¿Qué pasa con lo de la brujería?

-¡Qué le den a la brujería! Solo me metí en esto porque Tata y Yaya me convencieron. ¡Ni siquiera me queda bien el negro! Ellas encontraran a otra joven bruja que ocupe mi lugar. Últimamente se está hablando mucho de una niña con grandes poderes, Tiffany _comosellame._

-Aun así, tú sabes que los hombres al servicio de Om no se pueden casar. Lo dice en el libro.

-Si. Pero en ningún lado pone que no puedan tener novia***.

Avena sonrió nuevamente. Y a diferencia de las anteriores, aquella era una sonrisa completamente sincera, una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad como nunca había sentido en su vida. _Hay muchos caminos para llegar a Om. _Dijo una voz en su cabeza. _No sé si este es el correcto, pero desde luego es el que más me gusta._

-Entonces ¿estarías dispuesta a acompañarme y quedarte a mi lado? –preguntó Avena.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Pues vamos!

Y se besaron. Años antes, en Lancre tuvo lugar otro beso entre una bruja y un tímido joven que duró dieciocho años. Pero a Agnes y a Avena les pareció que aquel duraba mucho más.

_¡Por el amor de los dioses, contrólate, Agnes!_ _Que parece que te lo quieras comer por dentro. ¡Pareces una foca en celo!_

Por primera vez en su vida, Agnes consiguió ignorar a Perdita. En ese momento, para ella solo existían aquel hombre y aquel beso.

* * *

><p>*Excepto, quizá, por el lado que daba al barranco.<p>

**La causa de aquellos desperfectos incluía un montón de vampiros, fuego y unas letrinas que llevaban semanas sin limpiarse.

***Y aquello era verdad. De hecho, el libro sagrado solo decía: "Los Ombres al serbicio de Om no se Pueden kasar". Y a continuación pasaba a otra cosa. En realidad era frecuente encontrar aquellas prohibiciones inconexas en el libro de Om.

* * *

><p><em>¡Amo Mundodisco! Lo descubrí por casualidad y poco a poco se ha convertido en una de mis sagas favoritas. Tengo especial cariño a las brujas de Lancre y a "Carpe Jugulum" porque fue el primer libro de Terry Pratchett que leí.<em>

_Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir esta historia. Me encanta la pareja que hacen Agnes y el Bastante Reverendo Avena y me decepciono mucho que el libro acabara y ellos no se dijeran nada. Así que esta es mi versión de lo que ocurrió después. Espero que os guste. Dejad reviews para decir si me ha quedado demasiado cursi (ojitos de cordero degollado)._

_By Sally_


End file.
